Toma de besos
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser una toma de besos? Cuando la directora no se conforma y el protagonista es Ren Tsuruga. Mucho más por lo último. Mucho.


_¡Acción!_

La voz chillona de la ¿fantabulosa? (autodenominada por ella misma) se escuchó en el set de grabación.

Los actores Ren Tsuruga (Interpretando al personaje de un joven empresario que tiene cero contacto con las mujeres, a pesar de su apariencia exterior -playboy-) Y Kyoko Mogami (Interpretando al personaje de una joven secretaria que se acuesta con quien sea, a pesar de su apariencia exterior-inocente-)

Pero ellos dos tienen algo en común. Nunca se enamoraron, hasta que el juego de una noche como planeo a secretaria a su jefe. Se convierta en algo más...

¿Amor?

Y esa era la escena donde la secretaria (Kyoko) lo encara al pobre empresario inexperto. Mientras ella hace gestos sugestivos en su presencia al entregarle algunos papeles. Dice algunas palabras, se sienta en su regazo, juega con su corbata que toma con sus delicadas manos, lo atrae hacia ella y...

Lo besa.

 _¡Corte!_

Exclamó la hermosísima (adjetivo autodenominado) directora. Luego de que pasaran cinco minutos sin que haya acción por parte de la secretaria que en este momento debería estarle comiéndole la boca.

—Kyoko ¿Podrías darte prisa y besarlo?

Ella se paralizó, Ren lo notó, quien aún mantiene la mano en su cintura, solo es un roce, pero es suficiente para sentir el temblor de su cuerpo.

—Tranquila —susurró, pero eso la puso más intranquila. Quiere bajarse y decir que no puede hacerlo, pero eso no sería profesional. Era un beso y un beso no significaba nada sino es con la persona que amaba. ¿Y mira que suerte? Ren era la persona que amaba.

—Kyoko —llamó la mujer— Yo lo haría en tu lugar, pero no sería profesional. Así que queridísima Kyoko, bésalo como yo lo haría. ¿Bien? —Sin esperar respuesta— Vuelvan a sus puestos

 _¡Acción!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Corte!_

—Kyoko ¿Necesitas un descanso?

—No, yo puedo hacerlo —y mira a Ren a los ojos, sus oscuros ojos que penetran sus ojos y le hacen temblar como si fuera gelatina, su tacto que estremece su piel, su aliento que le hace perder la razón.

 _¡Acción!_

Esa palabra que dice la directora, le hace acercarse, sus narices rozarse y...

Nada.

Todos los estudios conteniendo el aliento ante esa escena que jamás se produjo.

 _¡Corte!_

La directora se acercó a su actriz y pidió hablar a solas con ella.

—¡Kyoko! Sé que eres una increíble actriz y que se te dificulta mucho las escenas de romance, mucho más al tener que besar a ese apuesto actor —mirándolo de reojo mientras se muerde el labio inferior— Pero tienes que hacer un sacrificio, yo lo haría por ti ¡Oh, sí que lo haría por ti! Pero no puedo, así que tienes que hacerlo tu... ¿Puedes?

—Lo intentare.

—Así me gusta —dijo, pero antes de alejarse— Ah... cierto, si no puedes mantener la calma con semejante adonis, imagina que vas a besar otra cosa.

—¡A sus puestos! —gritó a todos.

 _¡Acción!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Corte!_

—¿Que estás haciendo? —preguntó sin comprender la directora. Esta vez su actriz cerraba los ojos y estiraba sus labios— ¡No vas a besar a una cucaracha! "Te dije que imagines otra cosa ¡Pero, algo lindo!"

Ella se avergonzó. Obvio Ren no era Sho.

"¡Olvida quien estas besando!" ¡Olvidalo!" "¡Soy una actriz!" "No importa quien estoy besando" "No significa nada" "Ahora soy una secretaria" "No soy Kyoko y él no es Ren"

Comenzó a decir en su mente.

 _¡Acción!_

Ella vuelve a retomar la posición, pasa el tiempo y esta vez no se queda paralizada sin saber qué hacer. Esta vez, lo besa. Sus labios rozan con los de él, en un contacto suave, al pasar segundos, quiere separarse, pero Ren no la deja, sus labios se pegan y su boca, su lengua...

 _¡Corte!_

(Y para horror de Kyoko, hace un suspiro de lamento) (Con más horror, Ren lo nota, quien sonríe levemente con esa sonrisa de Emperador de la noche)

Ella mira a la directora.

—Al menos hubo un avance —repuso— Pero así no deben ser las cosas. Ren recuerda, tu personaje tiene cero, contacto con las mujeres —señalándolo— y Kyoko tú —ahora a ella— te acostaste con mil hombres.

Ella se sonroja. Ren se indigna a pesar de que sea retorico, a pesar de que su rostro no lo demuestra más allá de un ceño fruncido que se fue al segundo.

—Tú tienes comerlo, no al revés —diciéndoselo a Kyoko— Recuerden la gallina come al maíz. No el maíz a la gallina.

 _¡Acción!_

Esas palabras habían sonrojado a los susodichos. Kyoko tragó saliva y volvió a intentarlo.

Al minuto.

 _¡Corte!_

—¿Kyoko? ¿Por qué estas temblando? ¡Tú lo vas a violar! ¡No, él!

 _¡Acción!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Corte!_

—Ren yo sé que no puedes evitarlo, pero no te muevas. No hagas nada —espetó—¿Entendido? —Asintió— Deja que Kyoko te bese. No robes el control que ella debe imponer.

 _¡Acción!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Corte!_

—Ren sé que te estoy pidiendo algo muy difícil con la sensualidad que tus poros liberan.

Vociferaba la directora con su voz.

—Pero no seas el lobo en esta historia. Eres caperucita. Una virgen caperucita dueño de una empresa con la cara de un Playboy —ahora, mirando a Kyoko— Bésalo y quítale el aliento haz que se derrite en tus brazos y caiga en tus pies ¡Yo sé que puedes! ¡Vamos Kyoko bésalo como si no hubiera mañana! ¡Bésalo como yo lo haría si quiero mandar mi profesionalismo al caño!

 _¡Acción!_

.

.

.

 _¡Corte!_

Y ahí estaba Kyoko interpretando esa escena por doceava vez.

Doce besos por Ren.

Ella se sentía a morir y que su cara roja delate sus sentimientos y el calor al estar tan cerca, demasiado cerca de él. Al menos daba gracias a la penumbra del escenario, la oficina.

La maravillosa (adjetivo autodenominado) directora. Suspiró.

—Sé que es tu sempai y todo eso —dirigiéndose a Kyoko— pero debes actuar profesional, no importa cuántas veces quieras repetir la escena.

Aunque en cierta forma, la directora no se conformaba.

—Yo no...

—Shhhh... A sus puestos —al ver que se acomodaron.

 _¡Acción!_

 **...**

 _Veinticinco besos, digo escenas después._

 **...**

—Tómense un descanso de diez minutos.

Con eso dicho, Kyoko se disculpó repetidas veces con sempai por los inconvenientes causados. ¡Lo había besado más de veinte veces! Dejó de sentarse en su regazo y se fue hacia el baño para enfriarse su cara roja por tantos besos intercambiados con Ren.

Él la miró marchar mientras tomaba agua de una botella, necesitaba líquido luego de tanta saliva intercambiada. Un atisbo de sonrisa produjo sus labios mientras bebía.

Nunca le había gustado repetir una escena, pero esta era una excepción. Es más, la verdad es que no le importaba... repetir y repetir el beso, digo la escena.

Por supuesto que no le importaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Acción!_


End file.
